


blue yonder dreams and second hand shoes

by notthebigspoon



Series: Stick 'Em Up [18]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan watches game four of the world series from the dugout, perched on the edge of the bench, gnawing on his cuticles until they bleed. Every now and then his boyfriend smacks him, tells him to calm down and ease up on the autocannibalism but Ryan knows that Brandon is just as nervous as he is.</p><p>Title taken from A Song To Sing by Hanson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue yonder dreams and second hand shoes

Ryan watches game four of the world series from the dugout, perched on the edge of the bench, gnawing on his cuticles until they bleed. Every now and then his boyfriend smacks him, tells him to calm down and ease up on the autocannibalism but Ryan knows that Brandon is just as nervous as he is. The tenth makes him feel like he wants to throw up but when Scoots drives Huff in, Ryan knows that they're going to go home champions, knows it in his gut and has all the faith in the world that the guys will take care of business in the bottom of the inning.

They do, and while he's avoided being overly involved in celebrations of any sort lately, preferring to keep to himself when all is said and done. But there's no way he can hide tonight, too lost in the fevered excitement and enthusiasm of his teammates to not participate. Someone grabs him after he's pulled a t-shirt over his hoodie, shouts at him about two in a row and shakes him before moving on. Ryan's head spins with the force and he nearly loses his balance. He grabs the nearest body, who happens to be Javi Lopez, and hangs on. He wraps his arms around Lopez's waist and rests his cheek against the pitcher's back. He closes his eyes, and when the dizziness passes, he smiles.

Lopez is laughing. “Comfortable back there Theriot?”

“Yeah. Think I'm going to stay here a while.” Ryan mumbles, pleased when Lopez pats his arm and stays still. He doesn't move until Ryan lets go and moves on, squeezing Ryan's shoulder before plunging back into the crowd.

Ryan shuffles from place to place, leaning on this teammate or that one when he gets too dizzy. He lost Brandon in the crowd early on and when his best efforts to locate his boyfriend fail, he leaves the field and heads into the visiting clubhouse. His body doesn't handle alcohol all that well anymore, not since the fight and definitely not since that foul off of his skull, but he takes a bottle of champagne anyway. He alternates between targeting his teammates and taking swigs when he thinks they're not looking. When the world starts getting a little fuzzy around the edges, he puts it aside and retreats into a corner, sitting back and watching the festivities with a small smile.

It's really something, to get to experience this twice with two such different teams. He won't say it out loud, because he doesn't want the pity or the reassurance that he's 'an important part of the team' and all that BS, but he doesn't feel as much a part of it this year. He was taken out of things months ago, didn't help make this happen. It could be worse, though. He could have played a part the way Cabrera did, pissing them off so badly that he lit a fire under their asses that drove them to prove that he wasn't needed in the grand scheme of things. That's not the kind of legacy that anyone wants to leave behind.

Well, they don't want to be the brain damaged hanger on either but at least his teammates still actually like him. That's something.

By the time he's recovered his boyfriend, Brandon is fairly to majorly hammered. He throws his arms around Ryan and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, lifting him off of his feet. Ryan sighs and smiles, petting his hair and waiting for his boyfriend to put him down. Brandon, though, appears to have no such intention and instead starts to carry Ryan to the door. He gets as far as saying there are things he'd like to do to Ryan before Ryan is clamping a hand over his mouth and ordering him to shut up and put Ryan down. Brandon pouts but complies.

“I thought you loved me, Riot.”

“I do, but you are very drunk and there are a lot of cameras in here.”

“So? People will know that you're mine now.”

Ryan sighs and pats his chest. “Y'know, I'd love that. I really would. But we both know that would end in disaster, so what say we go back to the hotel room and you can show me how much you love me there.”

Brandon lights up like Christmas has come early and Ryan laughs, patting his chest. He hunts Jalynne out and she plants herself under Brandon's other arm, helping Ryan to keep him steady as they leave the park and go outside in search of a cab. Brandon is a handsy drunk and it's all they can do to keep him calm, and keep all clothing on, until they reach the hotel. Ryan pays the cabbie and gets out, helping Jalynne out of the cab. It takes both of them to get Brandon steady on his feet.

By the time they're safely up to the room, Ryan is having to draw deep breaths and he's feeling phantom pains in his chest where his ribs were cracked. He keeps Brandon propped up while Jalynne opens the door and holds it for them. Ryan gets Brandon to the bed, starts to sit him down but Brandon shakes his head, shoving Ryan backwards and grinning when Ryan lands on the bed with an off and a groan, hand going to his head. Jalynne is pulled into Brandon's arms, swayed back and forth while Brandon's hands roam over her body.

“What should I do to him, baby? What should _we_ do to him?” Brandon asks, looking Ryan over and licking his lips like Ryan is something he'd love to taste. Hell, he probably _does_ want to taste.

“Could always tie him up. You know how much he likes that.” Jalynne answers. The looks she's giving Ryan are just as hungry as the ones he's receiving from Brandon. It makes him blush.

Brandon grins and gives her a nudge toward the bed. “Kiss him. I like watching you two kiss. It's pretty.”

Jalynne rolls her eyes and pets Brandon's cheek before sliding onto the bed. Ryan sits up, starts to ask if she's really going to let Brandon direct them while he's shitfaced but she's kissing him before he can. Her hands tangle into his hair and he decides he doesn't care, he'll do anything in the world his boyfriend and girlfriend tell him to do. They're both so gorgeous, so amazing and they own him. Sometimes he thinks they know and exploit it. He's surprisingly comfortable with the idea.

He laughs when Jalynne pulls the bandana off of his hair and unbuttons his shirt, countering by helping her pull her shirt over her head. Brandon says something that Ryan doesn't really hear but when Ryan spares him a look, he's sitting in a chair with his jeans open and his shirt off, lazily stroking his dick. Oh. So that's how it's going to be.

When Jalynne starts kissing his neck and undoing his jeans, Ryan forgets about Brandon in favor of getting their girl undressed. If Brandon wants a show, then Ryan is going to give him a show. He pulls Jalynne into his arms, kissing her deep and filthy, sliding a hand down to her ass. She giggles, whispers that he can have a feel but _she's_ in charge and she's going to make Brandon short circuit before they're done with him. It sounds a little evil. Ryan beams.

She shoos Ryan over to the edge of the bed and tells him to take her travel case out of the end table. He does, unzipping it and grinning when he sees lube, condoms and a vibrator. He holds it up, whistles and asks who it's for. Jalynne plucks it from his hand, smiling sweetly and planting a swift kiss on his lips.

“It's for you to use on yourself while you put that mouth of yours to good use.”

It takes a minute to sink in but when it does, he and Brandon release identical groans. He curls back up with Jalynne, kisses her again while her small fingers work him open, moaning into the kiss with every twist of her fingers, with every dirty word that comes out of Brandon's pretty but foul mouth. She's pulling her fingers free and slicking a condom onto the vibrator before he's really ready, but he thinks that's the point. She's giving him a small and safe amount of the pain that he always craves. He takes it, kisses her one more time before getting on his knees next to the bed while she gets comfortable on the edge of it.

He pushes the vibrator into his body first, hissing and then moaning at the stretch and burn. He rests for a minute, lets himself adjust but when he feels Jalynne's head in his hair, he starts moving it, whimpering when she tells him to turn it on. He's not a shy or vanilla guy by any means but he's never used one of these before, not on himself anyway. It's a little overwhelming. He can't help but laugh when she tells him to stop thinking about the vibrator and start thinking about something else that he was told to do. He laughs, bites her thigh in retaliation before bowing his head, teasing and licking her open. Her hand stays in his hair, tugging sharply, the way she and Brandon both do any time he's going down on either one of them.

Brandon is keeping up a steady, and filthy, commentary behind them. Ryan loses himself in it, in the sensation of the vibrator stretching him open wide, in the taste of Jalynne on his tongue. Her voice is high and sharp when she comes, Ryan's name in a broken tone before she's sprawling back on the bed panting. Ryan bites her leg again before resting his forehead against her knee, working the vibrator into himself as hard as he can. He's close, so close, when Jalynne pushes herself to sit up and touches his cheek, telling him to stop and wait. He doesn't want to. What he wants is to come right the fuck now. But he _does_ stop, staring at her and inwardly swearing at the whole damn world. Jalynne smirks.

“Aw, baby, I know you like it but there's something else that you like even better.” She murmurs, pulling him up for a kiss and licking his lips. “Why don't you go help Brandon out? Make our man feel good? Face him. I want to see him spreading you open.”

She doesn't have to tell him twice. He pulls the vibrator out with a since, stripping the condom off and tossing it into the trash can before tossing the vibrator onto the bed. When he turns around, Brandon has dragged his chair closer. Ryan has barely climbed into his lap when he's shoving his dick into Ryan's ass in one rough thrust. He fucks Ryan hard, fast, brutal, pulling Ryan's head back and kissing his neck, muttering how Gorgeous Ryan is, ordering him to take it, words that Ryan hears Jalynne echoing behind him. For being the younger ones in this relationship, they sure can be demanding. In charge, always knowing what they want and making Ryan give it to them. He loves it, loves them.

They both wait until Jalynne has moaned out an order for them to come, to let her see them fall apart, to let her hear them fall apart. Ryan yelps when Brandon bites his neck and grinds up into him, so deep that Ryan has to scramble for something to hold onto. His hand closes on Ryan's dick and Ryan mewls as he comes, a noise he knows they'll bring up later that he is going to deny, deny, deny. They slouch together in the chair, breathing shallowly and looking over Ryan's shoulder when they hear Jalynne cry out again. She drops the vibrator with shaking hands.

“I really don't think you know how good you two look together.” She laughs breathlessly. Ryan blushes.

He stands on unsteady legs, helping her to her feet before steering her into the bathroom. He runs a bath, eases down into it with her and sighs happily at the feel of the hot water on his aching muscles. Jalynne slouches against his back and he slicks his hands with her body wash, cleaning the both of them up slow and lazy. Brandon staggers into the bathroom, mumbles about bathtub hogs before stepping into the shower.

“Think we should let him do that while he's drunk?” Ryan asks softly, kissing Jalynne's ear.

“Asks the man who sat back and laughed while Brandon made blackout chili.”

“Hey, this is a fall hazard.”

“Yeah, and he could have set the apartment on fire that night. Fire hazard.” Jalynne retorts, pinching his thigh.

Ryan just grins. “Hey, he had adult supervision.”

“In what world do you count as an adult?”

Ryan considers it before shrugging. It's a fair enough point. They watch Brandon shower and dry off, both of them pouting when he goes to dress for bed before following after him. Ryan changes into pajama pants and Jalynne into one of Brandon's shirts and a pair of Ryan's boxers. She curls up between them, Ryan and Brandon both turned inward and facing each other, trading smiles when she pets them and tells them she's proud of them both.

“I just slept with two World Series champs at the same time. Wonder how many other women can say that... well, ones that aren't hookers, anyway.” She muses.

“Brandon's the one that earned it this year.” Ryan murmurs, reaching over and squeezing Brandon's hand. “Proud of you baby. You did good.”

“You-”

“Were out for a long time before anyone was even thinking about a pennant race, by my own doing.” Ryan smiles. “Yeah, I'll get that ring but I didn't have much to do with this one. I'm okay with that. Proud I got to be a part of this. And I'm proud of getting to see my boyfriend win his first series. Hoping I'll see him win another one. Don't want you to feel underrepresented in our trophy cabinet.”

“You're an ass.” Brandon mutters, but he's smiling.

“Yeah. But I'm an ass that loves you.”

“Love you too, Theriot. We both do.”

Ryan smiles and nods, kissing them both before snuggling up close to Jalynne and closing his eyes. The last thing he feels as he falls asleep is Brandon's fingers lacing into his own.


End file.
